


Cancer

by CDunphy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDunphy/pseuds/CDunphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerard expresses his feelings on having been diagnosed with cancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancer

**Author's Note:**

> This work is entirely fictional. As far as I'm aware, Gerard Way does not have any form of cancer. I'm moving this work over from FicWad, and tidying it up, then that will be it. I don't intend to write any new My Chemical Romance fan fiction. I would like to mention that I wrote this about two years ago, I'm fifteen now and I am (in my opinion) a lot better at writing. So yeah, enjoy?

Cancer. Of all the damned illnesses in the world, he had to get cancer. Many people might say that it was inevitable due to the amount of cigarettes that he smoked. He could see where they were coming from considering he'd been smoking since he was fifteen. But damn it, if he was gonna get cancer surely he would of got it back when they started out? When he was struggling with drink and drugs as well? 

Cancer. It was one of those words that no many how many times it was said it would always sound alien. But worse than that? Terminal. Terminal fucking cancer. He was gonna die. He wasn't afraid of death, no; the entire 'Black Parade' album had proved that. But what he was afraid of, was not knowing what day would be his last. Not knowing if he would never see his daughter, his wife, his band mates, his friends, his family or hell even his fans again. 

Fuck. This news would break all of those people's hearts. But he couldn't change it, there was nothing he could do; it's not like he decided to get cancer. It wasn't a choice he'd made! Thirty four years old, in a world famous band that had released four albums that had sold millions of copies and still were selling, and he'd had guns to his head, he'd attempted suicide, he'd had a drink problem, a drug addiction and it was going to be cancer that killed him in the end. 

The doctors were unsure of how long he had left; which was what made Gerard decide to start work on a new album. So what if Danger Days had just came out; he wanted one last album under his belt before he was taken, rather unfairly in his opinion, away from his fantastic life. 

But what to write it about? He had already decided it was going to be My Chemical Romance's most positive, up beat, happy album to date. He wanted to be remembered for something more than the gothic-emoish lead singer of an "emo" band. He wanted to be remembered for changing the world, for getting out there and making people want to change the world or to try and achieve their dreams! 

Another thing he had decided, he was going to tour the world and meet as many fans as he possibly could, he had helped them save their lives, and they had all saved his so many times. He remembered the protests in London when the Daily Mail had fueled parents with that utter bullshit about the band, the way every single fan in the world had no doubt chanted the phrase "Fuck the Daily Mail." even if they hadn't been at that concert. 

Then he thought if the most recent tour, and the idiot in the front row. Gerard remembered the way the crowd cheered as he said, "This guy clearly didn't get the memo; if you don't like My Chemical Romance you wait outside for your girlfriend!" and then the way they laughed when he went on to call the guy cute and talk about the kid's nipple. He had so many good memories with the fans as well as with his band. His thoughts then turned to his wife, his child, his band mates, his brother.

Mikey was one of his main concerns. Yes, Gerard had a wife, a child and other friends and family but damn it he grew up with Mikey. That kid wasn't just his little brother, Mikey was his best friend. They'd always been close so Gerard knew that this was going to hit Mikey hard, maybe even the hardest. At first Mikey might think it was a sick joke but then he'd realise that wasn't the case. Gerard was worried that he would be scared. Gerard had always been there for him, Gerard never wanted to leave Mikey; ever. 

Cancer. It was going to ruin his life. No one ever wanted to have a doctor tell them they had it. Gerard never thought it would happen to him; hell, who does? No one ever expects to be told, "You have cancer." But if you were told that; damn it could mess up your life.


End file.
